Kuruta Ghost Guild
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: petualangan Kurapika dan Reika (saudara sesukunya) dalam menjadi ghost agent dan mengumpulkan daemon, juga rencana Leorio menjodohkan mereka supaya Kurapika membangun kembali suku kurita bersama Reika. N review


Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

Ide cerita ini berasal dari sebuah game platform android dan ios yaitu Ayakashi Ghost Guild. Enjoy :3

Reika ini adalah karakter imajinasi saya. Semoga tidak jadi masalah karena saya tidak menemukan karakter cewe di Hunter X Hunter yang bisa berperan sebagai saudara sesuku Kurapica.

Ok, bayangkan saja Reika ini karakter anime maupun manga prempuan favorit kalian XD Kalau yang versi saya, Reika memiliki rambut ikal hitam sepinggang dengan poni rata yang kontras dengan manik obsidiannya, wajahnya imut dan baby face didukung dengan mata hitam legamnya dan bibirnya yang sensual (haish!), ukuran dadanya biasa saja walau dia sudah 16 tahun, tidak sebesar rekan-rekan seprofesinya yang lain, mempunyai kaki jenjang yang sexy dan kulit putih susu.

Chapter 1

A new role

"Dapatkan buku itu,"  
"Hai, Danchou,"

Kumo kembali beraksi tanpa Hysoka, Pakunoda dan Ubo. Tapi danchou mereka telah kembali, setelah Kalluto, si bungsu keluarga Zaoldyeck itu membantu Kuroro mengangkat judgement chain-nya.

Semua sepertinya sudah digariskan, segera setelah kumo kembali beraksi Kurapika kembali kucing-kucingan lagi dengan mereka. Tapi kali ini sepertinya mereka berpencar, entah kelompok mana yang membawa barang-barang hasil curian tapi tentu saja Kurapika memilih untuk mengejar Kuroro.

Singkatnya Kurapika dan ketiga kawannya berhasil menghadang Kuroro dan ketiga anak buahnya, akhirnya mereka terlibat pertarungan satu lawan satu.

Padahal aku baru saja akan melihat isi dari buku kuno ini, batin Kuroro sambil memandangi buku kuno yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Kurapika langsung menyerang Kuroro yang sepertinya terlihat lengah dengan rantai nennya, tapi sekelebat bayangan kemudian menyambar buku kuno itu dari tangan Kuroro.

Sesuatu yang gaib tiba-tiba terjadi, buku kuno itu memancarkan cahaya, menerangi wajah orang yang merebut buku kuno itu dari Kuroro dan ternyata ia hanya seorang gadis yang bahkan tak terlihat berbahaya. Lalu keluarlah sesosok anak perempuan berambut pendek berpakaian aneh, yukata berwarna putih polos dengan selendang berwarna coklat pudar berhiaskan bunga dan rumbai-rumbai menghiasi lengan yukata dari dalam buku kuno tersebut.

"Oh ! Kamu pasti masterku yang baru. Kuucapkan selamat dari lubuk hatiku, kau telah menjadi pemimpin ghost agent yang baru," ucap anak perempuan itu dengan penuh hormat pada si gadis yang sekarang memegang buku kuno itu.  
"Namaku adalah Mira. Aku adalah jin yang tinggal dalam buku, dan aku sudah melayani keluarga ini dari generasi ke generasi ! Mulai sekarang, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu master. Aku sangat menantikan bekerja dengan master," cerocosnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Semua tercengang, bahkan Kurapika urung menyerang Kuroro, begitu juga dengan pertarungan Gon dan yang lain.

"Nande ?" tanya Mira kepada semua orang yang terbengong-bengong.

"Maksudmu keluarga yang mana ? Aku jelas bukan orang yang kau maksud itu, gomen," ujar gadis itu datar.  
"Jadi aku salah ambil buku ya? Kukira ini adalah buku yang dia pakai untuk mencuri kemampuan lawan," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah orang, aku lansung terbangun dari tidurku setelah tangan master menyentuhku!" kata Mira dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau dia memang seorang master seharusnya dia punya kemampuan khusus," kata Kurapika.

"Tentu saja ! Kecuplah buku itu untuk memanggil daemon, master," kata Mira.

*daemon : jin Jujur saya merasa nggak enak menulis jin, jadi saya tulis saja daemon.

"Gon, apa pendapatmu ?" tanya Killua sambil melirik Gon.  
"Sugoiii~ aku belum pernah melihat daemon sebelumnya," kata Gon.  
"Tapi ini kurang masuk di akal," imbuh Leorio.

"Mengecup buku ini ?" tanya si gadis ragu-ragu.

Tapi kemudian ia melakukannya dan bagai turun dari langit muncul seorang gadis berjas hijau membawa sebuah pistol.

"Master mendapat soul of a gun sebagai daemon. Goddness, permulaan yang baik, bukan begitu ? Aku bisa katakan, master telah siap sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita menuju kota dan memurnikan energi jahat di sana ? Aku merasakan beberapa hantu dari sana, ini tidak baik, master," ucap Mira.

*soul of a gun : jiwa dari sebuah pistol

"Bagaiman kalau kau bantu aku menyingkirkan bandit-bandit ini ? Aku yakin mereka semakin menginginkanmu, Mira," kata si gadis.

"Hai, hime-sama," jawab Mira, ia terlihat gembira dengan perintah masternya.  
"Barbetta," panggil Mira.  
"Serahkan padaku," jawab Barbetta, daemon yang baru dipanggil itu.

Dor, dor, dor, dor!  
Terdengar suara tembakan sebanyak empat kali, segera ketiga anggota laba-laba juga ketuanya jatuh terkapar di tanah. Tapi anehnya, jangankan darah, bekas tembakan pun tidak ada di tubuh mereka.

"Mereka akan melupakan semuanya segera setelah mereka terbangun," terang Barbetta.  
"Jadi pria ini dan anak buahnyalah pelaku genosida klan kita ?" tanya Barbetta pada masternya.

Sang master mengangguk pelan, ada kepedihan dalam sorot matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Barbetta, mungkin ingatannya sedang memutar ulang peristiwa genosida klannya tersebut.

Di sisi lain Kurapika dan ketiga kawannya terdiam, dalam hatinya Kurapika bertanya-tanya, apa ada suku lain yang dibantai oleh kumo ? Gadis ini jelas bernasib sama dengannya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa memiliki rasa keterikatan dengan gadis ini. Sungguh, Kurapika pun tak mengerti.

"Aku turut menyesal dengan apa yang dialami oleh klanmu, bolehkah kutahu nama ...," Kurapika terhenti.  
"Kuruta, namaku Reika Kuruta," jawab Reika seakan tahu pertanyaan Kurapika.  
"Kuruta?" tanya Kurapika dengan mata terbelalak.  
"Hai," jawab Reika dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Oe Kurapika, kau pernah bilang kau adalah satu-satunya anggota suku Kuruta yang tersisa ? Iya kan, Gon ?" ujar Leorio.  
"Uhm! Kurapika pernah mengatakannya waktu berada di kapal saat ujian hunter," jawab Gon mantap.

Gadis yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya adalah Reika itu menyibakkan poni ratanya keatas, lalu menahannya dengan telapak tangan kemudian tangannya yang lain mencopot softlens baby eyes dari matanya, terlihatlah sekarang mata merah menyala kepunyaan suku Kuruta itu.

*softlens baby eyes : lensa kontak yang ukuran biji matanya lebih besar dari ukuran normal dan berwarna hitam, sering terlihat dipakai oleh orang Korea dan Jepang dalam drama televisi.

"Ehk! Ada dua master !" pekik Mira setalah Kurapika juga mencopot softlensnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi reuni keluarga," bisik Killua pada Gon.  
"Oe ayo kita manfaatkan situasi ini," bisik Leorio pada Gon dan Killua.

"Baiklah tuan dan nona Kuruta, bisakah kita pulang sekarang mengingat di sini ada dua anak kecil yang harus tidur ?" ucap Leorio.  
"Siapa yang anak kecil ? Ayo kita pulang Kurapika, Leorio sudah tidak sabar ingin bercinta dengan kekasihnya," sanggah Killua.  
"Aa kau bilang ?" bentak Leorio.  
"Bercinta?" gumam Gon.

Apartemen Kurapika

Kurapika menoleh kebelakang dan bertanya,  
"Kenapa kalian masuk ke flat masing-masing?"  
"Aku masih ingin bersama Kurapika," ucap Gon.  
"Ini sudah malam, bocah," kata Leorio sambil menyeret Gon ke dalam flatnya dan ia pun masuk ke dalam flatnya sendiri.

"Tapi berduaan dalam ruangan tertutup dengan lawan jenis itu tidak diperbolehkan," kata Kurapika pelan.  
"Siapa yang tidak memperbolehkan ? Aku ini kan saudaramu," ujar Reika.

Di dalam flat Leorio

"Nande?" tanya Gon.  
"Reika-chan itu sangat manis, kan ? Biarkan saja mereka berduaan, lagipula bagus kalau Kurapika tidur dengannya. Siapa tahu ia akan melupakan kumo ?" jawab Leorio.  
"Ya memang benar, dia sangat manis sanpai membuatku tidak bisa tidur," aku Killua.  
"Killua! Awas saja kalau kau mengganggu Kurapika dan Reika! Aku sudah punya rencana brilian agar Kurapika melupakan kumo," terang Leorio dengan tidak sabar.

To be continued :D 


End file.
